Life after You
by Siriuszilla
Summary: After six months of being alone, Sirius decides to go back and ask Remus for another chance. Credit for the lyrics goes to Daughtry and their song 'Life after You.'


**~ Life after You ~**

I wandered through the streets of London, a half-finished cigarette hanging out of my mouth. The smoke trickled out from my nostrils as I took a seat down on the rain-soaked bench near the park. I shoved my hands into my pockets, curling them into fists as I thought about how stupid I've been acting those past few months. I wanted to forget the things I said to him. I finished the cigarette, smoking it right down to the butt and got up off the bench.

The only sounds I could hear on that late night were the gentle fall of rain and the splashes my boots were making in the puddles. My walk turned into a slow run as I hurried back through the streets. I quickened my pace and I raced through the rain to get back to him, to apologize to him and tell him that I _did _love him and want to stay with him. As I stopped outside the apartment complex, I thought back and remembered the life we had together at Hogwarts and the day he moved in with me. Everything seemed to be going so well. We were living a life of laughter and fun; we did the things lovers were meant to do.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

To think, it's been six months since the last we talked and it hurt me. Every night, I lay in bed, alone. It just wasn't the same anymore without him lying beside me. I walked up the stairs and my heart was pounding frantically against my chest as I moved closer to his door. I don't know why I left. My issues annoyed him strongly but he never wanted me to leave. The pained expression on his face from that night remains to haunt me.

My heart ceased to beat when I knocked on his door once, twice, a third time. I could hear a bottle being placed on the floor from inside and some shuffling before him finally answered the door looking dishevelled. He gave me a look that told me this wasn't the best time. Instead, I took a step closer until I was standing in the doorpost, staring right up at him. No words were shared between us. He stepped back, allowing space for me to stand in the dusty hallway. As the door closed with a sharp snap, he pressed his back to it and continued to stare at me with that same expression he gave me the night I left.

"Remus, I'm sorry," I whispered to him. I hoped, out of those three words, he would forgive me and we could go back to being the way we used to be. "I'm so lost without you." His silence killed me. The only sounds I could hear in his run-down apartment were the low noises coming from the TV and his even breathing. When he began to shake his head, I felt as if my world just came crumbling down. I lowered my head so he wouldn't see the tears building up in my eyes.

I wanted to scream and shout that I would do anything for him. I would take a curse for him; I would spend every wakening minute of my stupid life taking care of him but I didn't. I didn't say any of those things. I remained where I was and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and let my lips part when I felt his cold fingers under my chin. He lifted my head and gazed down at me with the bright, blue eyes I admired from afar.

With a small smile, he leaned down and kissed me. Everything seemed to be forgotten during that one kiss; our petty arguments, my jealousy issues and the day I walked out. We both knew we needed it and as our kiss became more intense, I realized he missed me just as much as I had missed him. I pulled away, even when I didn't want to, but all I knew is how much I wanted it to happen again. He kissed me again, deeper this time, and pulled me along down the hallway. His cheeky grin told me everything.

We made love right into the early hours of morning. We lay in bed, enjoying the feel of each other's skin. I eventually drifted off as he was stroking the surface of skin around my shoulder. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to sleep but fatigue won over lust when I remembered I had walked the streets for six hours that night. My hair was still damp from the rain. Remus ran his fingers through it, slowly and gently like he used to while I slept. The last thing I remembered was the soft brush against my lips as he kissed me goodnight.

_I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after_

~*~

When morning came, I had found myself alone in bed. For a split second, I thought Remus had left but when I sat up in the bed, he came into the room. He was smiling that kind, warm smile he always had on his face. He sat down on the bed beside me and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Are you back for good this time?" he asked in a tender voice. He traced my jaw line with his thumb before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"If you'll have me," I breathed out as soon as our lips had parted. "Remus, I can't see my life without you. You complete me."

_After the life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you._

**A/N**

**This was written for Cara Nicole Luvitz 'Love Songs and Slash Challenge.' Credits for the lyrics go to 'Life after You,' by the amazing Chris Daughtry. **

**Review, loves (:**


End file.
